Sakura Is Long Gone
by BlackIsLove
Summary: Sakura remembers the song 'Long Gone' when her training is interrupted.


**_Hi! This is my very first fanfic, and it's not really a fanfic at all! -,^" Oh well, I'm new at this. Please review!!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Long Gone'. It's Lady Antebellum's. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke belong to the guy who created them. (Anyone know his name?) They aren't mine either._**

**_Yeah....Coming back to this months later....It never was popular....Guess It's not very good?_**

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. Naruto had gone out on his own again, trying to bring Sasuke back. Of course, she was left behind. Even sai was considered stonger than her. She got out of her bed and changed, jumping out her window soundlessly. Being a ninja had its perks. She walked to the training grounds, and began her typical drills, determined to get something done. As she smashed targets one by one, she heard a small rustle.

**It's so like you just to show up at my door  
****And act like nothings happened  
****You think I'll sweep my heart up off the floor  
****And give it to you  
Like so many times before  
****You're talking to a stranger  
****I'm not that girl anymore**

Her abilities to sense chakra and identify it were pushed to its limit, masking her own chakra, and scanning for any stranger ones. All she found were two strikingly familiar ones. She knew thought she'd never see the owners again though. The bush parted, and Naruto and Sasuke stepped through. Naruto just had his trademark grin and bloody cuts all over his face. Must've been some battle. Sasuke was unscratched, as always. The boys walked toward her, both hugging her numbly. With Naruto.....They'd long since broken their brother sister bond for something more. But Sasuke.....She expected something to stir in her.....memories she'd locked off, forbidden feelings, anything really. But it was dead.

**That girl is long gone  
****Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
****Long gone  
****She's not drowning in her yesterdays  
****Betcha never thought I'd be that strong  
****Well this girl is long gone**

"I missed you.....Sakura-chan." his icy voice matched his onyx eyes, and cold attitude. Sakura felt herself shiver in his embrace. She wanted to scream, to yell. But she wouldn't. She'd long since gotten over such childish urges. She pushed him off, backing up onto Naruto. "Y...you're not Sasuke!! He'd never say that.....Not to me....." she said, disgusted and terrified at the same moment.

**Don't waste your breath with baby baby please  
****Cuz I am so not listening!  
****Don't bother getting down upon your knees and try to beg me  
****I'm tired of how you twist the truth  
****You're not talking to the same girl  
****Who used to forgive you**

Naruto wrapped him arms around her, warding off the midnight chill. He rested his head on her shoulder. "You stopped calling me 'Sasuke-kun'.....sad, when I've loved you all along....and I just came to terms with it too..." His pauses and held out words created aggravation and restlessness in her. She reached out for a tree, to use for support, but accidentally shattered it like a piece of driftwood.

**Gone like the wind under Superman's cape  
****Like a thief in the night I made the great escape  
****I'm not the kind of girl that keeps making the same mistakes**

"No! Your not Sasuke! You can't be!!" she became frantic, breathing faster than she should, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She'd missed him too much, for too long, and just when she was over him he come back? No... This was a cruel joke. It had to be. A twisted dream....she had never even left her house had she? She was so different, she had changed too. None of this was real.

**That girl is long gone  
****Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
****Long gone  
I'm not drowning in my yesterdays  
****Betcha never thought I'd be that strong, betcha didn't  
****Yeah well baby I proved you wrong  
****This girl is long gone, long gone  
****This girl is long gone, long gone  
T****his girl is long gone  
****This girl is gone**

"Very well, Sakura-chan. If I am real, I can take a hit. If not, I'll disappear. All of this will. Like some feverish dream. Are you willing to test my words?" he said, leaning uncomfortably close. Shrugging Naruto off, she cocked his fist back, and slammed it into his chest. He smiled, then grimaced, then fell backward gasping. Sakura stared in horror. She leaned over him, and did a rushed medical exam. He wasn't scratchless. He had a lot of internal bleeding, which had been killing him as they walked. When she punched him, she'd opened the last blockage, allowing the blood to fill his lungs. She'd killed him. She flopped face first onto his chest, weeping openly. She HAD proved him wrong, and she HAD gotten stronger, stronger than he'd been able to imagine. But at what greater cost?


End file.
